The proliferation of biofuel synthesis and use presents many benefits, with U.S. biodiesel production approaching 3 billion gallons last year.1 Key properties of the biodiesel depend almost entirely on its chemistry;2 particularly, biodiesel that is based on triglycerides and esters of saturated fatty acids have viscosity and performance issues due to high molecular weights and melting points.3 Thus, it is popular to convert triglycerides to fatty acid methyl esters (FAMEs). Still, FAMEs of the most popular vegetable oils in the U.S. market are polyunsaturated. This is problematic, because polyunsaturation lowers fuel energy content and lubricity and increases viscosity and gum formation. Further, fully saturated FAMEs are also undesirable due to their high melting points and reduced solubility. While full saturation and polyunsaturation in fatty acids can both cause long-term use issues, FAMEs that have high content of oleate (18:1) are an advantageous biodiesel.3 Moreover, cleavage of the linking glycerol moiety from the triglyceride leaves this fragment, ca. 9% of the mass of the feedstock, as waste.4 
Accordingly, there is a need for improved processes for converting triglycerides to biodiesel fuel, and in particular, to methods of converting the waste glycerol to useful products.